Current Events
Things of news and such that are happening or that happened in the last two months. Most recent news and events go at the top. Entries older than two months should be moved to the relevant year's page. You can add as you like, within reason (if you still have any left). Things that should probably be added are games and other group activities on the Board, newly released missions, newly released backstory, returns, newbies, birthdays, fandom-related news, and so forth. Please include a link and date. For a handy backcalendar of past news and events, please see the year pages. November ; 28 * The Aviator and Zeb take on a reincarnating twin sister of Harry with a little bit of "help". ; 7 * Charlotte transfers to ESAS, and Ix follows her into a mission featuring an OP Bella Swan. ; 6 * In which Charlotte schemes and Ix gets a shiny new gun to counter an Animorphs Sue. October ; 29 * Ix and Charlotte have a fight, and Ix makes a new 'friend'. ; 26 * Ix and Charlotte provide some constructive criticism to a Peter and the Starcatchers OC. ; 19 * Bad Slash and Sues alike abound in Ix and Charlotte's newest My Little Pony mission. * The Aviator's family pays her a visit. ; 12 * Ix and Charlotte deal with a Harry Potter replacement and... a loving Voldemort? ; 7 * The Aviator and Zeb get an Inheritance Suefic and a sudden surprise. * An old friend drops by to check on the Aviator and reminiscing happens. ; 6 * Ix and Charlotte get assigned a bad het RWBY lemon. ; 3 * The Aviator, Zeb, and Alex get a My Little Pony mission and discover they need a lot of help. September ; 28 * Ix and Charlotte get to deal with a pair of Little Mermaid Sues, and they're about as happy as a Fish Out of Water. ; 14 * Saxo and James are called in to take care of the latest case of Sarah from Labyrinth trying to go to Hogwarts. 9 * Ami and Miguel help Valon deal with a very strange crossover. ; 7 * A winged Time Lord winds up in Middle-earth, and the Aviator and Zeb have to stop her. 4 * Chris, Ami, Miguel, and Violet encounter a hair-pulling crossover Sue. August ; 14 *In which Farilan thinks about Ilraen and learns how mouths work. ; 10 * Ix and Charlotte meet Equestria's newest alicorn prince of the night. ; 1 * The Aviator and Zeb's newest mission takes a "Suepernatural" turn. July ; 24 * Ix and Charlotte have to deal with a glamorous Hermione and a confused Cedward. ; 16 * The Aviator and Zeb somehow manage to score vacation time and head off to Azeroth. * Chris, Ami, Miguel, and Violet stop a somewhat notorious, flagrant, and unnecessarily violent Stu from derailing a classic magical girl anime. (Animal injury TW) ; 14 *Kelly Stone and September Johnson kill "An Elf in Star Trek". ; 12 *Kelly Stone and September Johnson find "An Elf in Narnia". ; 2 * Kelly Stone and September Johnson visit a female "Harry Potter in the Dollhouse". NSFW June ; 15 * The Aviator and Zeb get a really stupid mission where the Sue hits every cliché in the book, and then some. ;12 * The Aviator and Zeb have to take on a [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ssSApVocyBF0leCmUnQy7Ge9yeNPaYlfIQyBd2AibFo/edit?usp=sharing Treasure Planet] Sue, and Montressor isn't the only world about to be turned upside-down. ; 11 * Heading into Twilight, The Aviator and Zeb have to deal with triplet Sues with Speshul powers, and Tyler's van gets its long-awaited moment of glory. ; 10 * The Aviator and Zeb call in Dawn for help when food poisoning and mass magical pregnancy become too much for them. May ; 31 * The Aviator and Zeb get sent into Sky High. April ; 4 * Richard and Marina are sent to the ''RWBY''-verse to face an arrogant Stu and make sure He Will Fall. March ;31 * Ix and Charlotte get sent on a mission before the new agent has time to learn the ropes. ; 21 * The Aviator's study session is interrupted when she and Zeb get sent into How to Train Your Dragon. ; 19 * Natalie and Za'kiir head into the Warriors continuum, but they don't find what they expected. ; 17 * Iximaz introduces a new agent team. ; 9 * With her partner out of commission, VJ finds a substitute and they both go for a quick bite. ; 1 * In which the Aviator and Zeb take on a Peter Pan Sue and Zeb has way too much fun with his disguise. * The Aviator visits some friends. February ; 26 * In which some blocky green thing recounts his first assignment, starring a short but very disturbing squickfic. (WARNING: NSFW/NSFB.) * The Aviator and Zeb head [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1WIxGCNYFiWXeMyVAcjtHnJXUGy0AkTEYh3KBZkuv7Lw/edit?usp=sharing back into Doctor Who] where they run into a most annoying Sue. ; 23 * A free visit to Inaba for two agents? It sounds (not) like a dream come true. ; 22 * Agents Backslash and Whitney face a Sue who gives the term "boner" a horrifying new meaning in "Dundertale." (WARNING: Original fic is NSFW.) ; 13 * The pendulum moves even further. In the year 2092 a certain warlock shares his tale with someone special. ; 11 * The year is 2034 and life in HQ is tough. ; 1 * The Aviator, the Librarian, and Desdendelle have their last probation mission together. * The Librarian and the Aviator meet at Rudi's and discuss Gallifrey. January 2016 ; 24 * Where two newbies are sent to address a wrong start. * Agent Lapis helps an old friend and his partner stick it to a speculative Avatar/Korra fic gone wrong in "Earth, Wind, and Ire." ; 20 * The Aviator and Zeb return to WhatThe. ; 18 * The Aviator and Zeb get the pleasure of dealing with a thirty-Sue pileup. ;14 * Alan Rickman dies from cancer at the age of 69. ;13 * The Aviator is reunited with an old friend, only for her and Zeb to immediately be sent into World of Warcraft. Needless to say, they are Not Amused. ;8 * In which Alex gets called in to see Hornbeam and DoSAT gets a new intern. ; 7 * The Aviator and Zeb [https://docs.google.com/document/d/11DEmxnOpT7nYz0BhwgC_hmlgqQ7YkXpxjEX2OX3OiVw/edit?usp=sharing head into RWBY] and Zeb gets excited about holiday decorations. Category:Events